1. Technical Field
The present disclosure pertains to battery carrier group release mechanisms in firearms and, more particularly, to an assembly that facilitates rapid releasing of a bolt catch.
2. Description of the Related Art
Firearms, and in particular, rifles, utilize portable ammunition cartridges or magazines that contain a limited number of bullets or rounds. Ammunition magazines are releasably attached to the rifle in order to provide a supply of ammunition.
In certain situations, such as in combat, it is desirable for the magazines to be firmly mounted to the rifle when in use and then quickly and easily released from the rifle for rapid replacement. Many firearms have a mechanism the user can manipulate to release the magazine from its positive engagement with the rifle. Typically, the rifle bolt must be held in a back or open position in order to exchange magazines. After a new magazine has been attached to the rifle, the bolt must be released to slide forward, usually loading a new round in the chamber as it does so.
A bolt catch-release mechanism is generally provided that catches the bolt in its rearward position and, when manipulated by the user, releases the bolt after the magazine has been replaced. In some situations, such as removing a jam, or inspection, rapid redeployment of the weapon is not an issue and the user is not concerned with moving quickly. However, in training or combat, minimizing downtime can be mission critical.
More particularly, this multi-step process requires the user to stop firing, move the rifle out of firing position, and to focus on the bolt, the bolt catch-release mechanism, and the magazines to effectuate a successful reload. In some cases, the user must switch hands when holding the rifle in order to manipulate the bolt carrier, the catch-release mechanism, and the magazines. Not only is this time-consuming and somewhat clumsy, it also reduces the effectiveness of the user in maintaining fire control in a combat situation.
Most rifle designs have the bolt catch-release mechanism on the left side of the weapon, which is understood to be the shooter's left side when the weapon is in firing position against the user's shoulder, regardless of whether it is the left or the right shoulder. One proposed device to assist users in more easily releasing the bolt catch without having to reach over the top of the receiver is a lever that attaches to the bolt catch mechanism using a longer bolt catch roll pin as a pivot axle. The lever extends down the left side of the weapon and then through the trigger well, typically near the front of the trigger guard where it can be reached with the trigger finger by extending the trigger finger through the trigger well. Installation of this device requires driving out the existing bolt catch roll pin and driving a new roll pin with the lever attached in place. While this design does not require a gunsmith, it does require partial disassembly of the weapon.
Another proposed design utilizes a paddle extension that attaches to the catch-release mechanism and extends down the left side of the weapon and through the trigger well to project to the right side of the trigger well ahead of the trigger. This enables right-handed shooters to manipulate the paddle using the extension device with their trigger finger. This design has a two-piece structure that clamps to the catch-release mechanism with a single screw. A disadvantage with this design is that it can work itself loose and not stay rigidly attached to the catch-release paddle.